1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an injection element for a combustion reactor, more particularly a steam generator, in which a fuel and an oxidant are mixed and reacted, comprising an inlet for the fuel, an inlet for the oxidant, a mixing chamber for the fuel and oxidant, and ignition means for a mixture of fuel and oxidant.
Combustion reactors of this kind can be used for various reactants, e.g. if the fuels can be hydrocarbons and the oxidant is preferably oxygen gas or other oxygen-yielding gases. A reactor of this kind is particularly suitable for using hydrogen gas as a fuel and oxygen gas as an oxidant, since a device of this kind is suitable for generating steam at high temperatures. Hereinafter, to explain the invention, reference will be made exclusively to the aforementioned steam generators and corresponding injection elements, although it is expressly pointed out that the injection element according to the invention can also be used for other reactants.
2. Description of prior Art
A steam generator is known from German patent Specification No. 29 33 932. The steam generator described therein is used mainly for producing steam for power stations, i.e. the known steam generator is of use in large plants where large quantities of steam are needed.